Blood Loss
by Plush Appeal
Summary: Yamcha crosses the line, Vegeta to the rescue!!
1. Default Chapter

The mad writer Blood loss Pg 13 ?  
  
Blood Loss I don't own these characters. Please no sue!!  
  
The stairs in the Capsule Corp. where decorated in holly and ivy . An empty punch bowl carelessly placed on the edge of the table. A Christmas party with all of the z fighters , upstairs a figure stood alone . Her tears running into her mouth and blurring her vision . She was woozy and loosing her balance . Because of him she was suffering. Oh well.. She bit her tongue to fight a scream. The blade she held slicing into her flesh , Bulma fell to the ground. Yamcha's first and last big mistake ... The party was quaint but comfortable. Goku and ChiChi danced a little . Yamcha made out with his new girlfriend , Kara , by the window , and Bulma's parents carelessly watched the punch bowl spill. Little did they know as the punch spilled so did their daughter's blood . Bulma could taste the blood in her mouth as she lay in the floor. Her own blood seeping into her clothes . By this time she had bit completely into her tongue and now blood was pouring from there too. The blood was sweet next to the tears so she turned over on her stomache to drown in it. Vegeta sulked in the corner looking around at the happy faces , people talking ,dancing, doing stupid human things ( like what Yamcha was now doing with Kara). Then he realized something. *That damn woman isn't here!* His curiosity got the better of him as he went upstairs to look for the blue haired beauty. Bulma sputtered as she breathed in her blood . * this is it!* Pain shot through her as her breathing grew short and strangled. She blacked out as she was lifted into two strong arms . Bulma woke up in a white room with a dark figure beside her. " Sir." she said in a shaky voice, " I cant see." A hard voice answered her... " stupid woman..did you do this because of that jack ass , Yamcha ?" " Vegeta!" Her voice grew stronger as her vision cleared ," what are you doing here? ..hell what am I doing here?" " I brought you here , I gave you my blood , I wanted to be the first to see you ..."he was cut off from finishing as Bulma's parents rushed in. Cries of Bulma and My baby filled the air as Vegeta left. His hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked home.  
  
Flash back Bulma's eyes growing wide and her grabbing his hand. END OF FLASH BACK  
  
His head light from blood loss , he smiled .his blue haired beauty was safe .  
  
THE END 


	2. New Beginnings

Ch.2 A New Beginning  
  
Bulma was tired mentally and physically. Her eyes where swollen from the long periods of crying. She was home now, though, and slowly healing. She spent most of her time in her room asleep or staring out the window. She had fallen, and wasn't sure that she could stand on her own, yet her thoughts kept going back to that day . . .  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Vegeta looking so worried, frowning with concern. Her reaching out and holding his hand.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She smiled. Those kinds of memories kept her living she realized. She was noticing how he was watching her now. How he was paying much more attention to her now, or maybe he had always and she just not noticed. Sometimes he seemed so intense like today when Yamchua came to see her . . .  
  
Vegeta had been sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Yamchua strolled in like he still owned the place. ~ But he doesn't now. . . ~ Vegeta thought. He stood up and blocked Yamchua. "Hey Vegeta! What's up?," Yamchua asked carelessly. Vegeta could tell from his sick smile he had gotten laid last night, "My business is not your concern," Our hero replied. Yamchua obviously not getting the hint tried to get around Vegeta. "Hey move will you? I have to see Bulma!" He said as he moved to show Vegeta the bouquet of flowers he held. Vegeta opened his mouth to say no, but Mrs. Briefs walked in. " Yamchua!!," She coed, " Be a dear and go upstairs . . . I'm sure she will be delighted to see you!" Vegeta moved aside to let him pass. Yamchua moved past him awkwardly and with a wink started up the stairs.  
  
Bulma truthfully wasn't to shocked to see Vegeta following Yamchua up the stairs. ~He must really care~ she thought hopefully. She couldn't describe this feeling she had for Vegeta, but at the moment it was a lot more important then Yamchua's visit. She closed her eyes as Yamchua shut the door to her room in Vegeta's face. He was asking for it.======== I personally ,as the author, think we should give it to him!! ( Bulma kept her eyes closed through Yamchua's whole visit, actually. He went through his normal routine; "I don't know why I left you" " You are SO hot!" "please come back to me" BLAH BLAH BLAH ! To make short of her answer, She said no.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the look on the boy's face as he left. He couldn't blame him to much ..If Bulma ever screamed at him that way . . . He choose not to finish his thought sequence, he was above that * Cough (not really) Cough* His own doubts made the decision for him, he would talk to Bulma . . .  
  
Bulma was not surprised to see him coming up the stairs, but into her room was a tad bit strange. She didn't say anything as he sat down next to her window. He didn't say anything either. Together, alone, so near each other, being in the same state of mind . . . It was enough. And so they sat. This was the first day of a beginning. It is to you to decide what it is the beginning of, but it sounds like love to me. . . ( 


	3. Relationships

Ch.3 Relationships (  
  
It was raining, and Bulma was bored. She had tried reading; talking on the phone, sleeping . . . those things didn't seem to interest her anymore. And the only thing that did was trying to avoid her it seemed. Isn't it funny to refer to Vegeta as a thing? She secretly wished she could label him as HER thing, but at the moment she seriously doubted she could ever do that.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his room thinking, hard. He was mystified by the fact that this woman could have such a hold over him. A human no less!! The sound of rain drops on the ceiling and window bothered him, but the thought in his head bothered him even more ~ Was Bulma listening to the rain?~  
  
By the time Vegeta started thinking about Bulma she had already come up with a plan to win his heart.===== ( another thing that proves women are the smarter sex) She slipped on a small, tight, black, mini dress with some small heels and a matching three quarter length jacket. She brushed her shiny blue hair, and applied some make-up. She opened her door and stared across the hall to his. With a deep sigh she started forward. She opened the door and welcomed his smell. . .  
  
Vegeta sat gazing out his window when a familiar sent found him. Was she in his room?! He turned around just in time to catch Bulma eyes closed standing in his doorway. Of course he wasn't looking at her eyes . . . After a moment of awkwardness and excitement for Vegeta he finally came to his senses. "Um... Woman .what are you doing?" Bulma glanced up surprised, "Huh?" she looked around, "OH, Vegeta I want you to take me out for dinner." He gazed at her for a while the stood up and looked her up and down. "What should I wear?"  
  
Bulma took him down to a restaurant called Bethany's. It was downtown and had a quaint little balcony. Bulma order a Shirley temple and Vegeta order water. He wanted to remember this . . . After a while the food waiter came around and introduced himself. " What can I get for the couple today?" the sly waiter asked. Bulma blushed a deep crimson and waited for Vegeta to correct him, but the correction never came. After dinner and a small conversation the waiter got the tip he was searching for and the "couple" left.  
  
  
  
( love is great..personally I think it is one of the best things in the world. . . ( 


End file.
